


in case of death break glass (j's all dead rock show)

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Beyond The Scene [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Real Person Fiction, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Book References, Family Feels, Gen, Gods, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Letters, Llamas, Why Did I Write This?, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: you better walkyou better talkyou better back that shit up(his was the only death they felt fit to announce to the world)(or in which the author carries out a dare)





	in case of death break glass (j's all dead rock show)

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell me who i should be  
> don't tell me what's right for me

_ Dear Sis: _

(are you are you coming to the tree)

Let's get one thing straight.

(i'm not)

The Gods are bad news, alright?

They're aliens from before the dinosaurs. At best, their moral sense is gonna be spotty.

But you don't look at gods who have killed millions of innocents for the sole purpose of taking over the world and go “Yeah, they're morally ambiguous.”

I know you've come around, I know you've fought their mania off, I know you've run.

I know you can think rationally now,

(rickibicki)

R.

THEY ARE NOT HUMANS, R. IT'S A GODDAMN DISGUISE.

They are monsters. Monsters.

You can read this, right?

You know what I mean. The symbols they taught us.

Listen, R, it's not your fault.

(it's god's fault)

(but god ain't real)

It's not your fault they reap mentally ill children to be their slaves, goddamnit.

(rickibicki did you take your xanax)

(but we all know that ain't xanax)

(she's ten she's TEN)

(monsters under the bed monsters everywhere)

(where the dead man called out so his (sis) could flee)

And another note: Love can't be trusted, okay? She's not your sister.

(strange things could happen here)

She never was. You never knew her.

We can't save her.

(sometimes you just can't save people, said the policeman)

(doesn't smith know you can't cry on camera)

(never really liked him anyway, that spoiled brat)

(stranger could it be)

(when you met up at midnight on the hanging tree)

I need to run now, R, okay? You'll be fine. You'll be fine.

(rickibicki)

_Missing you,_

_J_

 

(in case of death break glass for truth)

(the music was a ruse)

**Author's Note:**

> in which clara bell told me "I betcha you can't write an unironically angsty story about Jaden Smith."
> 
> clara now owes me three dollars.


End file.
